E! Richter Six
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: An earthquake shakes the city. Firefighters and doctors alike work to sift through the chaos and help victims. With the entire city in turmoil and help scarce things escalate from bad to worse when the rescuers need rescuing. Roy DeSoto and John Gage find themselves in need of assistance while rescuing a child from a collapsed house, and Johnny himself becomes trapped and injured.
1. Aftermath of the Quake

It was 09:57am when the city of Los Angeles was rocked by an unexpected, and always unwelcome, earthquake. The initial quake last only two minutes but the aftershocks had been rocking through the city and county for several hours. Many of the older buildings that marked the outskirts of the city and the abandoned factories of the business district had collapsed, causing massive clouds of debris to fill the air and create an ominous fog over the still trembling city. At least a half dozen smaller, weaker bridges used by local traffic had also collapsed during the quake, while massive portions of the main roads and highways were littered with gaping holes and cracks that made it nearly impossible for drivers to maneuver through.

In the heart of the city, where the mass of the populous was located, was the epicenter of the earthquake. Many homes, small businesses, shops and schools were caught in the peak of the quake. Multiple fires burned through the center of the city, causing many citizens to flee for their lives. Many more chose to stay close to what was considered 'ground zero' of the disaster to locate missing friends and family members.

Rampart General Hospital was already flooded with victims from the earthquake, and more were still due for arrival. The staff was working at a frantic pace in an attempt to keep up with the flow of patients, victims and lost persons either seeking help or shelter.

The hospital itself managed to avoid significant damage from the earthquake. A few windows on the first floor were broken and the power had been knocked out. The morning had only just begun and Rampart was already operating on back-up emergency power.

All of the police and fire stations in the county had been called out for emergency rescue, search and salvage. At Station 51 it was A-shift already on the job, but it didn't stop members from B-shift and C-shift from volunteering their time to assist in emergency operations.

Sirens blared loudly, like a call to war, as every available engine in the county raced the heart of the city to extinguish the flames before the small fires grew into massive infernos. All squads were dispatched throughout the city on rescue calls. Many people were trapped inside the damaged buildings or on the highway and bridges, unable to escape under their own power. Several cars had driven directly into holes and fractures just as they were opening; the occupants never having the chance to avoid the danger.

Roy DeSoto and Johnny Gage were responding to vehicles trapped on the highway along with Squads 8 and 45. Numerous people were trapped in their cars that were now pinned beneath concrete supports or wedged in massive holes.

"Okay, just keep calm," Roy was kneeling down next to a hole in the highway where a small car was laying on its driver's side. "we'll get you out. Are you hurt?"

A young woman responded, her voice shaking with rightful fear. "I'm okay! I'm not hurt, just... stuck! My leg is caught!"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, I'm the only one down here."

"Listen carefully," Roy had to yell over the surrounding commotion but kept his voice steady and calm. "I'm going to break the window to get to you, I need you to cover your face and head. Do you have a coat you can use?"

"Y-yeah! I do!" The woman was becoming increasingly anxious as she awaited her rescue.

"Good, use it to protect yourself. I'll be right back." Roy jogged back to the parked Squad at the entry ramp to the heavily damaged highway. Johnny was treating an elderly man and his granddaughter for minor cuts and scrapes. "One woman is trapped in a hole about twenty feet up. Her leg is pinned, so I'm going to need your help."

"Right." Johnny acknowledged his partner before addressing his two victims one last time. "You're both going to be alright, but I would like you both to go to the hospital to get checked out, just in case. Alright?"

The kind elderly man, who was just grateful that his granddaughter was relatively unharmed, agreed to Johnny's suggestion. "Yes, of course."

"Okay, good. If you need anything else just ask, but don't go back on the highway; it's too dangerous. Wait for someone to escort you."

Roy had taken a crowbar, a support belt, a rope and a leg splint out of the side compartments of the Squad. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Johnny took the splint from Roy's hands. "let's go."

The seasoned duo returned to the hole where the lone occupant of the trapped car was awaiting rescue. She had been attempting to pull her leg free but she didn't have the strength and remained pinned under the steering column.

"Miss?" Roy called down to the trapped woman again. "Watch the glass, use your coat to shield yourself."

"Okay..." The woman complied and pulled her black jacket over her head and face.

"Okay, I'm going to break the glass." Using the crowbar Roy broke the glass of the front passenger side window. "Alright, I'm coming down to get you."

Roy tied the support belt around his waist while Johnny took a hold of the attached rope to slowly lower Roy down into the hole and into the downed car. Careful not to step on the woman or steering column during his descent.

"Miss? Where is your leg trapped?"

The woman slipped the coat from her head and pointed to the exact spot where the steering column was pinning her down. "Right here..."

Roy examined the steering column and noticed that it was applying an uncomfortable and possible harmful amount of pressure on the woman's thigh, just above her knee.

"I'm going to use the crowbar to pry the column back. When the pressure is let up your going to feel a rush of pain from constricted blood flow, but don't worry about it. My partner and I are paramedics and we'll take good care of you."

"Th-thank you." The woman was visibly shaking. "Please, hurry."

From the edge of the hole Johnny watched intently as Roy worked to free the woman. The sounds of the other rescues taking place further down the highway seemed hauntingly close, despite the muffled voices and the echoes of clanking metal and concrete being piled up. The H.T. on his belt constantly buzzed with one call after another; familiar and new voices updating their situations and confirming casualty reports was almost enough to make Johnny queasy.

"Johnny?" Roy called up to his partner from the hole, his voice reverberating off the concrete walls as he spoke. "Send down the splint, she's freed but has a significant contusion to her left thigh."

"Okay," Johnny confirmed Roy's update as he kneeled down next to the hole and handed Roy the requested splint. "here's the leg splint."

The H.T. sounded off again, this time the voice belonged to Captain Hank Stanley. _'Dispatch this is Engine 51; request ambulance to my location.'_

 _'10-4, 51.'_

"Awe man, this is going to be a LONG day..." Johnny commented to himself as he awaited for his partner and their victim to emerge from the hole.

* * *

Head Nurse Dixie McCall was directing the flow of patients in and out of the exam rooms of Rampart General Hospital. The seasoned and unflappable nurse kept her head during the initial earthquake and was continuing to act as the voice of reason to her less than experienced nurses and panicking patients.

Dr. Kelly Brackett emerged from exam room one in blue surgical scrubs stained in the blood of his last patient. He walked over to Dixie who was taking control of the chaos in the waiting room. "Dixie, is the next of kin here for Mr. Bell?"

"Um, no. I called his wife at home but she can't get on the highway. Is something wrong?"

Dr. Brackett hung his head low and sighed. "Yeah. He didn't make it, Dix. I couldn't stop the bleeding."

Dixie shared he friend's grief. "That's four losses, so far."

"Four? Joe's head trauma case..." He trailed off already knowing the answer.

Dixie only nodded. "The intracranial pressure was too much, he was brain-dead the moment his car was crushed under the highway."

"Such a waste of life." Dr. Brackett noted as he crossed his arms defensively. Two orderlies were wheeling the recently passed Mr. Bell away to the hospital morgue. "We think we're prepared to handle any situation, any emergency, but we can never anticipate what Mother Nature is going to throw at us."

"Don't take it so hard, Kel. We all know that both you and Joe do everything possible to save lives."

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes everything still isn't enough. That's what's so frustrating."

A gurney was wheeled in through the doors of the hospital with the paramedic team of Craig Brice and Bob Bellingham following. The victim that was being brought in was bleeding heavily and required assistance in his breathing with the bad being pumped rhythmically by Bellingham.

"Dr. Brackett," Brice noticed him standing next to Dixie. "this is our crush syndrome patient."

"Wheel him into one." Dr. Brackett followed the gurney. "Dix we're going to need blood. Lots of it."

"I'm on it, Kel." Dixie picked up the phone to call the blood bank. "I just hope we don't run out before the day's over."

* * *

Johnny easily lifted the slender woman from the hole in the highway. Roy was working to guide her ascent and protect her splinted leg as she rose from her trapped car and back to freedom.

"Take it easy, don't try to move your leg." Johnny wrapped the woman's arm around his neck as he pulled her up to the highway and eased her into a sitting position.

"Thank you, thank you..." The woman was grateful to be out of the hole.

Roy put his hands on the edge of the hole and pulled himself up. Kneeling down next to the woman he unwrapped the support harness and rope from her waist. "How's your pain?"

"N-not bad." Despite being freed she was still scared. "It's asleep and feels heavy."

Johnny was relieved to hear that. "The circulation is returning, that's a good sign."

"Sh-should I go to the hospital?"

"Couldn't do any harm."

"Will I be able to call my husband?"

"Of course." Johnny confirmed as he bent down to pick her up from the highway. With their victim now secured in his arms Johnny began walking. "Let's just get you to safety, first."

"Okay."

Roy followed his partner with their equipment in his hands. "You know, I never asked you your name."

"Marie. I'm Marie." The woman answered, now sounding less fearful.

"Hi, Marie. I'm Roy and this is my partner, Johnny."

"Thank you saving me, Roy. Johnny."

Johnny grinned a little. "It's our pleasure."

Roy had been so focused on Marie that he had been unaware of their H.T.'s constantly sounding off. Now that the current dilemma had been taken care of he was now painfully aware of the chaos unfolding throughout the city. "To be honest Marie, I think rescuing you is going to be the least stressful call of the day."

* * *

Dixie was still attempting to control the chaos that was the waiting room of the hospital. Shaken victims who required medical attention were almost drowned out by the frantic crying and pleas of scared loved ones seeking answers for the victims that were already admitted. The nursing staff was be pushed to its limits as a few had been injured in the earthquake and were now doubling as patients.

"Ms. McCall," the youngest nurse on staff, Sharon Walters, approached the head nurse coyly. "we're running low on O+ blood and everyone who can donated already has."

"Okay, this is what we'll do..." Dixie was beginning to wear out mentally but her skill and resourcefulness as a seasoned nurse made an invaluable asset and a creative problem solver. "Our staff has been tapped out, we're not going to allow anyone to donate twice, alright? We don't need nurse, doctors and orderlies passing out in the hallways. So go to the waiting room and politely ask those who are uninjured and are looking for loved ones to donate."

"And if they say 'no'?"

"Then ask them again, this time NOT so polite."

"Yes, Ms. McCall." Sharon hastily walked away from her attending with a sly grin.

Dixie grabbed the phone on the bay station desk and made a call to the blood bank. "This is is Head Nurse Dixie McCall from Rampart Emergency, we're running low on blood. Can you-"

The voice on the other end of the line gave Dixie a tired answer that she could tell from the tone of his voice meant that he had given that answer at least a hundred time before.

"I see. I understand." Dixie didn't want to hear the negative answer but understood it all too well. "Thank you for your time, if you do- Yes, please and update would be greatly appreciated."

Dixie hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

Dr. Mike Morton slowly lumbered toward the desk, his legs heavy and tired from the constant act of standing rigid then moving quickly. "Dixie."

"Mike."

"How're you holding up?"

"How are _you_?" Dixie replied in a dry rhetoric.

"That bad, huh?"

Dixie nodded with a slight grin. "And to top it all off we're running low on blood."

"Damn. I donated last week, maybe I could-"

"Nope. We need all hands on deck and I don't want to see you passed out over a patient."

Mike laughed a little. "Yeah, you're right. It is kind of hard to practice medicine with your eyes closed."

"Don't even mention sleep. It's too tempting."

"I wonder how the paramedics are holding up."

"We'll find out soon enough, I imagine."

* * *

Johnny and Roy had finished sending their victims off in an ambulance, glad to see the three of them being taken away from the dangerous highway to the relative safety of the hospital. Squad's 8 and 45 had managed to extract all the remaining trapped victims while Johnny and Roy were working to get Marie out of her car in the large hole. The highway had been cleared.

As the two paramedics finished replacing their equipment to the proper compartments in the sides of the Squad their H.T.'s called off once again, this time calling for them.

' _Squad 51; what is your status?_ ' The familiar voice of the county dispatcher cut through the static and into the air.

Roy answered the call. "Squad 51; available."

' _Squad 51; join Engine 51 at their location: 2236 Palmer. Structure fire_."

"Squad 51; 10-4."

Johnny wrote down the address in the small notepad from his shirt pocket. "Structure fire in the industrial district. This can't be good."

"Tell me about it." Roy climbed into the Squad and waited for Johnny to join him. "I can't even begin to imagine what we're going to be dealing with."

"Me neither."

As the Squad pulled away from the broken, crumbling highway and onto the main streets both paramedics caught a close up of the extent of the overall damage to the city itself.

Smoke billowed from the crumbled buildings that lined the city. The smell of fire, dirt, oil, tar and ozone was almost intoxicating. Families were gathered together outside their homes as they took in the horrific sight of the aftermath of the earthquake.

Johnny swallowed nervously. "Man, I hope they have somewhere safe to go."

"Me too..."

"Hey Roy, did... did you have the chance to call JoAnne?"

Roy hesitated before answering in a somber tone. "Not yet."

Johnny began kicking himself for asking that question at that time. "Well, I'm sure she's fine. And the kids." He flashed his cheesy crooked grin to try and help break the building tension before it became overwhelming.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so, too." Roy was trying to keep his mind calm and focused on the task at hand, but his heart will always be with his wife and children.

* * *

Captain Hank Stanley stood by the engine and watched the massive building as bright orange flames and thick black smoke steadily engulfed the damaged, evacuated factory. Fire emerged from the many broken windows from the upper floors of the building while smoke poured through the many fractures that marred the walls of the factory.

Earlier an ambulance was requested to transport one of the former workers of the factory that was now in near ruins. Unfortunately the worker was found inside already passed away. During the earthquake the powerful tremors loosened a long steel catwalk that ran the length of the factory, causing said platform to fall from its ceiling mounts and crash down onto the unfortunate man.

Much of the fire had been contained, but the physical exertion of dealing with the burning factory and the emotional drainage from the earthquake itself had quickly exhausted the already taxed firefighters. The heat was intense and it was beginning to affect the four brave firefighters who were putting their lives on the line to stop the fire before it spread any further, igniting the surrounding structures in its path.

"Kelley, Lopez," Hank was carefully directing his men to the key locations for proper fire containment, while monitoring the building itself for any sign of collapse. "move the line back, the first floor is caving in.

"Got it, Cap!" Marco Lopez acknowledged the order. He put his hand on Chet Kelley's shoulder as he stepped back, helping to guide his colleague out of harm's way.

Mike Stoker had been working the line along with Hank when he suddenly felt dizzy and nearly collapsed from the heat. After pulling his second in command back, Hank put Mike inside the cab of the rig to rest before calling in his otherwise absent paramedics.

The Squad pulled up to the scene of the fire and parked alongside the massive engine. Johnny and Roy's eyes were immediately drawn to the thick, black smoke billowing from the factory into the sky. The orange flames looked even brighter in contrast to the dark smoke.

Hank calmly approached the Squad and greeted his two paramedics as they climbed out of the cab of the Squad. "Roy, Johnny, glad to see you two are still standing."

"Cap," Roy greeted his commanding officer. "how're you guys holding up?"

"Well, I'm fine, but Mike's a little overheated. He's sitting in the rig."

Johnny overheard the conversation. "I'll get on the line with Rampart."

"Right," Roy acknowledged his partner. "I'll check on Mike."

* * *

Dr. Joe Early was standing in the bay station of the hospital pouring himself a cup of coffee when a call came in from Squad 51 out in the field.

 _'Rampart this is Squad 51; how do you read?'_ Johnny's voice debuted over the incoming transmission. _  
_

Setting aside his coffee the tired doctor approached the line. "We read you loud and clear, 51." Dr. Early answered the call while barely managing to hide the fatigue in his voice.

' _Rampart this is Squad 51; we have a a male twenty-nine years of age, suffering from heat stroke. Vitals to follow_.'

"Standing by, 51." Dr. Early sipped his coffee and tried to ignore the knot in his back that was trying form thanks to all the standing and rushing from one patient to the next.

' _Rampart vitals signs are... Pulse 110, respiration's 14, B.P. 110/80, pupils are round, equal and reactive. The victim is pale, sweaty and complaining of muscle weakness in his extremities. Also note that the victim is a firefighter and is at the scene of structure fire_.'

"Do you have a temperature reading?"

' _Affirmative Rampart. Temperature is 100.3_.'

"10-4 51; it sounds like a probable case of mild heatstroke with accompanying dehydration. Start an I.V. of normal saline. Also start him on oxygen, two liters. Bring him in as soon as possible."

' _10-4, Rampart._ '

Dr. Early finished his coffee and turned to lean against the counter supporting the radio. He noticed Dixie was returning to the bay station and that she looked as tired as he felt.

"Long day, huh Dix?" He offered her the last of the coffee in his mug.

"You have no idea." She happily accepted the coffee and sat on the stool behind the bay station desk. "Was there a call?"

"Yeah. A firefighter is down from heat."

"Is it serious?"

"No. His vitals are all relatively normal. He just needs to be re-hydrated and rest."

"The way this day is going I think we're ALL going to be doing the same thing."

* * *

Johnny finished with the I.V. and applied the medical adhesive to the tubing to keep the line clear and stable. "There you go, Mike. You're ready for transport."

"Do I really have to go the hospital?" Mike didn't like the idea of leaving the station during a call, let alone a natural disaster.

"Sorry Mike, doctor's orders. Besides, we don't want you to collapse on the job."

"Guess you're right."

The requested ambulance arrived at the scene of the fire. With all the victims of the earthquake in need of rescue and transport ambulances have become rather scarce, making in field medicine that much more difficult.

Roy joined his partner in the rig. "Your ride's here, Mike."

"You ride in with him Roy, then you can call JoAnne from the hospital."

"You sure?"

"Of course, go!"

"Thanks pal. Mike, let's go." Roy put his hand on Mike's shoulder to help escort the weary man out of the rig and to the ground which seemed so far below.

Johnny stepped down out of the rig to assist Mike. "Take it easy, don't rush."

"No problem..." Mike answered with a little drowsiness in his voice.

The ambulance attendant climbed out of the back of the vehicle and wheeled the gurney toward the large fire engine. Johnny and Roy helped lay Mike down on the gurney, careful of the I.V. in his arm and wheeled him toward the ambulance.

Johnny had retrieved the portable oxygen from the Squad and brought it over to the gurney. "Let's get you set up here." He slipped the mask over Mike's nose and mouth. "Breathe normally, this should help with the fatigue."

"Thanks."

Roy climbed into the ambulance after Mike just as Johnny climbed back out. Slamming the doors shut Johnny slapped the back of the ambulance twice to signal the driver to take off.

"Cap," Johnny approached his commanding officer. "Mike's on his way to the hospital."

"Is it serious?"

"Looks like dehydration and maybe a little heat stroke. Dr. Early didn't sound worried."

"Good. Think he'll be able to finish off his shift?"

"Yeah, I think so. He's strong, so I'm certain if he just rests for a couple of hours he'll be cleared, no problem."

"That's good to know. The fire's been contained so go on ahead to Rampart."

"Okay, see you later Cap."

"Yeah, see ya'. But drive carefully! You never know what panicking fool might cause a traffic accident."

"You don't have to tell me." Johnny called out as he climbed into the Squad. "I've seen more traffic accidents than I care to admit."

* * *

In the back of the ambulance Roy took a moment to breathe and calm his mind. Mike was stable and conscious, there was no second victim of whom required any immediate attention and as soon as they arrived at the hospital Roy would be able to make a phone call and contact JoAnne. He closed his eyes for for what seemed like only a few seconds when the ambulance doors suddenly opened.

Roy opened his eyes and looked at the two orderlies who lowered Mike's gurney from the ambulance and wheeled him into the hospital. Dixie was standing at the entryway directing the flow of incoming patients. She spotted Roy who climbed down from the ambulance with an exhausted gait.

"Roy," Dixie walked toward the weary paramedic. "are you okay?"

"Me?" Roy was a little surprised by her question, after all Mike was the patient, no himself. "I'm fine, Dixie. What about you?"

"I'm fine, but Roy, are you okay?" She asked again as she gently put her hand on his arm. The seasoned nurse could read him like a book.

Roy suddenly realized that Dixie wasn't asking about his physical well-being, she was asking about his emotional resolve. "I guess I'm not _as_ okay..." His confession was reluctant, but in a way admitting that he wasn't feeling as strong as usual was in itself strengthening his weakened state of mind.

"JoAnne?"

Roy just shook his head. "Everything's been happening so fast-" He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "Have... have you heard anything?"

Dixie gave him a reassuring grin. "No. Come on, let's take a moment to calm down."

"Yeah, good idea. Think I could call JoAnne?"

Dixie wrapped her arm around Roy's as she subtly escorted the worried paramedic into the hospital. "Sorry Roy, the outside line are down."

Roy scoffed a little, almost amused by this additional hindrance. "Should have known."

* * *

Johnny drove the Squad through the littered, chaotic streets of the county as he made his way to Rampart. Despite the many firefighters, police officers and good Samaritans donating their time to assist the victims of the earthquake, the city itself looked like it was a ruin trapped in time.

Glancing at his watch Johnny noted the time: 03:37pm.

"It's been over five hours since the quake and we've barely scratched the surface."

* * *

Roy and Dixie sat at the bay station together, both nursing a cold cup of coffee. Dr. Early walked out of the busy exam rooms to update Roy on Mike's condition.

"Roy, Mike's going to be just fine."

"That's good." Roy felt a wave of relief knowing that at least one person he cared about was alright. "When can he leave?"

"Well, his vitals are all good and he's already showing progress, I'd say he can leave in about two hours."

"Can he go back to the station? We really need every hand on deck."

"I don't see why not. Just do me a favor, keep an eye on him for any sign of continued heat stroke or dehydration."

"I'll do my best."

Johnny calmly strolled into the hospital and joined his partner at the bay station. He had heard the tail-end of Roy and Dr. Early's conversation. "Did I hear you right, Mike's going to be okay?"

Dr. Early smirked a little. "Yup, he's going to be just fine. Just keep a watchful eye on him."

"That's good. Compared to the rest of the city that's the best case scenario, in fact."

Roy agreed wholeheartedly. "Tell me about it."

"Hey, did you call JoAnne?"

Roy put his less than desirable coffee aside. "No, phone lines are out."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Not your fault."

The H.T. suddenly went off, the loud static fill call startled the small group gathered at the bay station. ' _Squad 51; what is your status_?'

Roy answered the call, already dreading the response on the other end. "Squad 51; available."

' _Squad 51; child trapped: 110 West Palm. 110 West Palm. Time out: 15:46_.'

"Squad 51; 10-4." Roy hastily walked away from the desk toward the front of the hospital. "Let's go."

Johnny sensed something was amiss. "Roy, something you need to tell me?"

As the duo climbed into the cab of the Squad Roy cleared his throat in a near awkward fashion. "The child trapped... It might be Chris's best friend."

"Oh no..." It was bad enough when any child was the source of the call, but a child that was close to a loved one made it all the more difficult. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Roy did his best to hide his ever mounting concern. "Let's just see what's going on."

"Right."

The drive to the scene went by eerily fast. With little traffic on the damaged streets the Squad seemed to arrive at the call in record time.

"Aw man..." Johnny noted the damage to the house. "I hope he's not hurt!"

The small family home had collapsed on itself, the roof now broken through to the first floor of the house. The front door broken outward by collapsed beams and the first floor windows shattered by the impact. Glass and wooden splinters littered the yard where the family stood outside in absolute shock.

"Cindy?" Roy climbed out of the Squad and recognized the woman out front, confirming his fear about the identity of the trapped child.

"Roy! It's you..." She ran toward the familiar face and grabbed onto his arms. "Jimmy, he's inside!"

"Where?"

"H-he was in his bedroom when the roof came down! I didn't think he was in danger, I thought..."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

Johnny joined Roy at the side of the Squad already wearing his turnout coat and holding Roy's coat in his hand. "Where's his bedroom?"

"Second floor! His room is in the Eastern corner."

"Right, we'll find him." Johnny made his way toward the house, careful of the weakened structure.

Roy gently pulled Cindy's hands from his arms. "We will find Jimmy, I promise."

Cindy wrapped her arms around her chest as she stood back, shaking with fear and anticipation as the two paramedics entered the destroyed building that was once her home.

Pulling debris loose from the doorway Johnny managed to slip through the narrow opening and toward the staircase. "I'll find him and hand him out to you. Got a life line?"

"I'll get one. Wait for me!"

"Of course." Johnny looked up at the littered staircase that was partially buried under the roof. "Jimmy? Can you hear me?" He called out calmly.

No answer.

Roy's hand reached through the opening with a rope. "Here, tie yourself off."

"His name's Jimmy, right?" Johnny confirmed as he tied the line around his waist.

"Yeah." Roy took a deep breath, trying to keep his mind focused on the job and off of his own family for the moment.

"I called out for him, but I didn't hear anything."

"Keep trying..."

"Will do." Johnny slowly climbed the staircase, stepping over timber, shingles, nails, insulation and glass. "Jimmy? Jimmy, it's the fire department!"

A small voice finally responded. "Help!"

"Jimmy!" Johnny followed the voice to the closed door of a room. "Jimmy, are you in there?"

"Help! The door's stuck!"

"Okay, stand back. Get away from the door, I'm going to knock it down." After waited a few seconds for Jimmy to react Johnny gave a strong kick to the door forcing it open. "Jimmy?"

A scared young boy ran out of his room and toward Johnny. "I want out! I want my mom!"

"I gotcha'!" Johnny picked him up from the ground. "I'm going to get you outside. Are you hurt?" He glanced inside Jimmy's room and was both surprised and relieved to see that the roof's collapse didn't damage the small boy's bedroom, it only jammed the door shut.

Jimmy shook his head as he wrapped his arms tightly around Johnny's neck.

"You sure?"

Jimmy nodded his head.

"Good. Let's go." Retracing his steps, mindful of the rope around his waist, Johnny descended the stairs with Jimmy safely in his arms. As he put his weight on the first floor at the bottom of the staircase he heard the unsettling and all too distinct sound of the weakened floorboards creaking from stress. "This is fine..." He said aloud, more to comfort himself than Jimmy. "Just gotta' move slowly... That's all."

"Johnny?" Roy could see his partner in the narrow opening. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah! He's here and he's okay."

Roy let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Jimmy, it's me! I'm Chris's dad, do you remember me?"

Jimmy looked through the door and recognized Roy right away. "Is my mom there?"

"She's outside by the Squad." Roy reached into the small opening. "C'mon, I'll take you to her."

Johnny kneeled down slightly to hand Jimmy off the Roy. The shifting weight on the floor caused the boards beneath to creak loudly before suddenly snapping from the strain. Johnny's leg fell through the jagged hole that opened in the floor beneath him. "Gah!"

"Johnny?!" Roy pulled Jimmy out of the doorway to safety just as Johnny fell through the floor. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm stuck!" Johnny answered through gritted teeth as the incredible pain in his trapped leg hit him like a flame. "I'm going to need a little help getting back out..."

"I'll be back!" Roy reluctantly dropped his end of the life line as he quickly scooped up Jimmy and took him over to his scared, awaiting mother.

While Cindy was tearfully reunited with her son outside of the now destroyed house, Roy scrambled to the Squad to retrieve the crowbar and axe from their respective compartment.

Inside the house Johnny did his best to ignore the searing pain that was now shooting up his trapped leg. "Damn it..." The first floor of the house was five feet above a small crawlspace that extended the entire area of the house, meaning he couldn't put any weight on his trapped leg in attempt to gain leverage.

From above more loud, ominous creaking echoed through the destroyed home. The collapsed ceiling's weight was too much for the already damaged floor to hold. Board by board the floor began giving way to the weight and mounting damage. Splinters from the breaking boards poked through the torn carpet, while jagged pieces protruded upward like rocky peaks ascending from a canyon.

"Roy?" Johnny called out to his partner as he tried his best to free his trapped leg. He could feel the blood from a large laceration in his leg already soaking through his pant leg. "You there?!"

"I'm here!" Roy was back at the front door with the tools at his side and his end of the lifeline firmly in his grip one more. "What's going on in there?"

"The floor's about to go!"

"Alright, I'll get to you." Roy used the crowbar to unwedge the uneven timber that obstructed the front doorway and clear a pathway to his trapped partner.

"No, get back! The floor's going to-"

A thunderous groan echoed through the house as the weakened support structures finally gave way. The second floor, along with the ceiling, all collapsed inward destroying the first floor as they fell without mercy. A cloud of dust and crumbled drywall filled the air in a smothering mass as the entire house imploded, with Johnny still trapped inside.

Alone.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	2. Trapped

As the heavy dust settled in the air; the cloud rising and falling from the ruins of the now collapsed house, Roy slowly sat upright on the littered porch and looked toward the now completely blocked off door of the house. His ears were ringing from the thunderous commotion that shook the property, he only was only vaguely aware of a muffled voice calling out his name from a distance.

Turning to face the source of the sound Roy saw Cindy, through stinging dry eyes, kneeling on the ground with Jimmy wrapped protectively in her arms. "Roy? Are you hurt?"

Roy was relieved to see both Cindy and Jimmy were safe, unaffected and uninjured in the violent implosion. "N-no." Roy finally answered as choked on the thick air. He wiped the dirt from his eyes with the back of his gloved hand. "I'm alright... Stay back!"

Looking back at the house Roy leaned forward and sat on his knees as he carefully put his hand against the destabilized front door's frame.

"Johnny?" Roy called out as he stifled a dry cough. "Johnny, can you hear me?"

There was no response from Johnny only another groan from the interior of the destroyed structure.

Grabbing his H.T. from his belt Roy called into dispatch. "Squad 51; requesting assistance and ambulance to this location: Structure collapse, possible Code-I."

' _Squad 51._ '

"Johnny? Talk to me!" Roy called out for his partner again but still received no answer. "I'm going to get you out of there, just hold on!"

Sifting through the broken timber, drywall and glass on the porch Roy retrieved his crowbar and proceeded to meticulously pry the obstructing debris from the doorway. Mindful of the weakened condition of the environment Roy removed the largest but loose broken support beams, unsure if the firmly wedged beams were the only thing keeping the house from collapsing into a flat mass of destruction.

* * *

Dixie was still sorting out the frantic mess of the hospital's waiting room from the bay station when she heard Roy's voice on the radio. Listening to the report she felt her heart skip a beat when the 'Code-I' was mentioned. "Oh no, the last thing we need is an injured firefighter." Preparing for the worst Dixie made sure a fresh tape was ready in their tape recorder.

Carol, a nurse with almost as much experience as Dixie, walked through the bay station to escort one of the waiting patients into a now available exam room. "Carol," Dixie calmly called her over after she had taken care of her patient. "find either Dr. Brackett or Dr. Early for me please. We may have a Code-I."

"Right away." Carol didn't flinch as she professionally sought out one of the doctors.

Dr. Morton walked out of one of the exam rooms and into the bay station. "Looks like firefighter Stoker is going to be just fine. Amazing what a little rest and re-hydration can do for the human body." Despite his upbeat tone Dixie didn't react. Sensing something was wrong Dr. Morton asked Dixie what was on her mind. "Dixie, you look upset. Did something happen?"

"Maybe." Her voice was mono and tired as she reluctantly answered. "There hasn't been any confirmation, yet."

"Confirmation? A call?"

She nodded discreetly as she shut her blue eyes that were heavy with exhaustion. "A possible Code-I."

Crossing his arms in a focused and semi-defensive manner he asked the next logical question. "Do we know who is it?"

Opening her eyes she locked onto his brown eyes. "It was Roy's voice on the radio..."

"Johnny." Dr. Morton dreaded having to treat firefighters, paramedics and cops. But whenever it was Johnny or Roy his dread intensified. "Do you know what happened?"

"Structure collapse. I asked Carol to inform Kel and Joe about it."

"Well, if they're both unable to respond I'll come running. Just say the word."

"Thanks Mike." Dixie respected his skill as a doctor but felt that when it came to treating firefighters and paramedics they deserved to have the years of priceless experience under Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early's belts working in their favor, rather than just skill alone.

"Oh, one more thing. How's our blood situation?" Mike kept the blood shortage in the back of his mind, doing his part to keep the supply rationed as much as possible.

"Everyone who could donate blood already has, but we're still low."

"Any word from St. Francis? Can they help us out?"

"No. They're as desperate as we are."

Dr. Morton laughed a little. "Just like any other disaster."

* * *

The world seemed to be spinning as he struggled to take in a full breath. Johnny felt a sharp pain in his trapped leg as well as a heavy weight pressing down on him across his chest and arms. It was dark but he knew it was still daytime. Rays of sunlight beamed through the large gaps and splits in the collapsed house in an ethereal manner. The dust particles danced in the sunlight like gray snowflakes caught in an updraft.

As his senses came back to him fully he became increasingly aware of his predicament. Slowly the pieces fell into place as he remembered exactly where he was and how he came to be trapped: After he fell through the floor and heard the house beginning its collapse, he instinctively got as low as he could on the floor, laying on his side. He curled up into a ball and used his hands to protect his head and neck where his helmet couldn't.

Still unable to pull his trapped leg free and unable to sit upright all he could do was wait for help. Feeling tired and weak Johnny did his best to keep calm and keep his breathing controlled. The dusty, smoky air wasn't going to make it easy. Having heavy weight compressing hos chest made it that much harder.

Mentally Johnny tried to assess his condition, but he was feeling tired. Too tired.

"My leg..." Johnny suddenly remembered. When he initially fell through the floor he felt his leg bleeding and knew that he had been sliced open by a jagged end of a floorboard. And he's been bleeding ever since.

Fumbling his hands through the multiple pieces of debris Johnny attempted to check the severity of his injury but couldn't see or feel anything. His range of movement was severely limited.

"Roy, hurry... Please."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	3. Aftershock

Roy managed to pull loose a large portion of jagged drywall from the door frame. A massive cloud of dust wafted into the air, causing him to cough as he continued his search for Johnny, still buried beneath the rubble of the collapsed house. As the dust particles drifted out of the air toward the ground the beams of sunlight shined brightly, illuminating the disheveled interior of the ruined house.

"Johnny?" Roy called out again, his voice nearly hoarse from dryness. "Johnny, can you hear me?"

From beneath the heavy pile of broken boards, drywall and support beams Johnny could barely hear Roy's voice. "Roy?" Johnny hated how pitifully weak his voice sounded as he tried to respond. "Roy!" He answered a little louder, his throat raw from the choking dust and his chest sore from the immense weight nearly crushing him.

"Johnny!" Roy heard his partner's voice, feeble as it was and zeroed in on Johnny's exact location beneath the ruins. "Johnny?"

"Here!" Johnny yelled out painfully followed by a brief coughing fit. "I'm... here."

Climbing through the maze of jagged boards and smoky air Roy kneeled down next to the massive pile of debris where he had heard Johnny speaking. "You here?"

Weakly Johnny tried to reach his hand out toward Roy, but his range of motion was too limited.

Seeing some movement from beneath the rubble Roy moved additional boards away, finally revealing Johnny's pale face. "Johnny! Are you alright?" He asked as he pressed his hands against Johnny's face and neck, checking his partner's overall alertness and pulse.

"Y-yeah... Just banged up." He lied instinctively, not wanting his partner to worry about him until _after_ they were _both_ to safety.

Roy moved a few more boards and large chunks of drywall away from Johnny, revealing more of his partner's injured form. "Johnny... Where are you hurt?"

"M-my... leg. It's cut!"

The damaged house began groaning again as the hectic interior collapse weakened the house's foundation further. Every movement made could easily shift the house into an unbalanced death trap.

"I'm going to look at your leg, don't move." Roy kept his cool despite the increasing danger all around him.

"You can't." Johnny nearly gasped as the weight on his chest was becoming unbearable. The house continued to shift unsteadily. "It's trapped... in the floor."

Roy immediately put his hands on the heavy broken beams laying across Johnny's chest and arms, carefully lifted them up, and away from Johnny. "Can you breathe?"

"Yeah... Thanks." Johnny took in a deep but controlled breath and coughed as the weight finally lessened.

Resuming the dig Roy moved more debris aside, steadily freeing Johnny's trapped body. As he removed the heavy debris from Johnny's legs he noticed a pool of blood forming around Johnny's trapped leg. From his knee down Johnny's leg had fallen through the floor and cut open by the jagged boards that lined the hole.

"Okay... I think I can pull your leg out without causing any damage. But you have to let me do all the work, don't try to help."

"Lead the way..." Johnny shut his eyes and put one arm under his head.

"Johnny, stay awake." Roy didn't like how lethargic Johnny's voice was beginning to sound.

"I am..."

Roy put his hands around Johnny's knee and quickly felt all the warm blood that saturated the pant leg. As he carefully worked t free Johnny's leg the house continued to groan and shudder on its foundation.

"Roy..." Johnny propped himself upright on his elbows. "you should get out of here before-"

"NOT without you." Roy quickly cut Johnny off midsentence. "You'd never leave anyone behind, why would I? I'm going to need to use the crowbar..." Roy continued to speak calmly in a monotone as he reached for the necessary tool.

"The house is coming down..." Johnny fell backward off his elbows onto the floor, his strength almost spent. "I don't want you to-"

"Got it!" Roy successfully released Johnny's leg after breaking the hole open wider with the strong crowbar. The blood soaked Johnny's pant leg all the way down to his shoes and dripped onto the littered dirt beneath. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Johnny could tell by Roy's voice that his leg injury was worse than he realized. "Roy, is it bad?"

"I really can't tell, but there's alot of blood." Roy leaned down and helped Johnny sit upright again. "Lean against me."

"Right..." Johnny wrapped his arm around Roy's neck.

Working together Roy and Johnny stood up on the uneven floorboards and struggled to keep their balance. Johnny grimaced as the pain in his leg began to intensify, his pallor paling as his blood pressure began to fall.

"Roy... I don't think I can walk out of here." His voice heavy with fatigue as he began to wobble on his only good leg.

Echoing all around the duo the house continued its ominous groan as the interior threatened to collapse completely.

"I got you." Roy stooped down and pulled Johnny over his shoulders. Shifting his own weight to compensate for Johnny's added near dead-weight, Roy walked over the debris and through the damaged door to freedom. He one arm wrapped around Johnny's uninjured leg and took considerable efforts to keep the injured leg from sustaining anymore damage.

Stepping into the bright sunlight through the dusty air was almost blinding. It was a struggle for Roy to keep his footing on the uneven porch littered with debris, let alone balance with Johnny over his shoulders. Trudging off the porch and toward the Squad Roy heard the last pitiful groans of the house as it finally collapsed. He turned in time to watch the destroyed home implode in a burst of dust and smoke, the mournful groans of the twisting boards sounded off like the house's swansong.

Cindy and Jimmy stayed by the Squad as Roy had told them. They turned away from the sight of their former home collapsing and embraced each other tightly.

"That was close..." Roy breathed heavily as he turned back toward the Squad. "Glad we got out in time."

Johnny didn't say anything, he was too tired to speak.

"Johnny?" Roy asked as he kneeled down on the grass by the Squad and lowered his partner down to the ground. "You still with me?"

"Yeah..." Johnny sounded out of breath. "Just..." He suddenly trailed off as he shut his brown eyes.

"Just what?" Roy slipped off his own helmet before slipping off Johnny's. "Talk to me partner."

"Roy..." Johnny never opened his eyes as he tried to respond. He barely reacted to Roy unfastened his turnout coat to check his ribs for any sign of fracture.

"Just hold on. I'm going to get Rampart." Roy moved quickly to the Squad's compartments to collect the necessary equipment. His instincts as a seasoned paramedic told him that Johnny was beginning to suffer from hypovolemic shock: Blood loss.

After returning to his partner with the equipment in hand Roy prepared to take care of Johnny's injuries.

"I'm going to cut your pant leg an check out the injury, okay?"

Johnny didn't respond, all he could do was cough weakly and move his hand slightly to indicate to Roy that he had heard him.

"Okay. Here we go..." Taking the small but very sharp scissors from the small leather pouch on his belt, Roy cut away the wet blood soaked fabric and exposed the deep, long gash that marred Johnny's leg. "Johnny, are you in any pain?"

"N-no..." Johnny answered weakly as he began shivering.

"Johnny?" Roy pressed his fingers to Johnny's neck to check his pulse, while also feeling how cool his paled skin had become. "You're going into shock." He slipped off his turnout coat and draped it over Johnny's upper body in an attempt to keep him warm. "It's not much, but it'll help until I get Rampart on the line."

"Th-thanks..." He coughed again.

"Be still." Roy was trying to remain in control but between not knowing what was happening with his family and now having his best friend injured was starting to push him to his emotional breaking point. "I'm going to clean up your leg and get it wrapped up. It's going to need some sutures."

Taking a small solution of sterile saline Roy cleaned any and all bits of debris from Johnny's leg. A large amount of drywall dust and wooden chips flooded out of the wound and onto the grass.

Using a wad of sterile white gauze Roy wrapped Johnny's leg in the protective bandage. Applying a small splint was merely a precaution to ensure foreign matter did not become re-embedded in the cleaned injury.

"You still okay?" Roy pulled the B.P. cuff and stethoscope from the drug box.

Johnny sightly turned his head, trying to face his partner. "I'm still here..."

"Right." Roy put the stethoscope in place as he pressed the bell over Johnny's chest. His heart was beating strong in a normal sinus rhythm but his lungs sounded congested and crackled a little with each breath. "Sounds like you breathed in some dust."

Johnny coughed again, this time he winced in pain as he coughed but didn't admit his discomfort.

"Easy pal." Pumping the B.P. cuff Roy felt his stomach tighten as the meter read an uncommonly low number. "Alright, I'm getting Rampart. The ambulance should be here soon..."

* * *

"Dix?" Dr. Brackett exited the exam room and heavily walked over to the bay station. "Any word on 51's Code-I?"

Dixie was sitting behind the large desk with the numerous patient charts strewn out before her. "Not yet."

"I don't like it. It's been too long since the initial call. If-"

' _Rampart this is Squad 51. How do you read?_ ' Roy's voice suddenly cut in over the line.

Dr. Brackett quickly answered the call. "This is Rampart. We read you loud and clear 51."

' _Rampart have a single victim of a severe laceration to the left leg, extending from the knee to the ankle. Possible fractured ribs as well. Take note that the victim in John Gage_.'

"Noted 51. What are his vitals?"

' _Vitals are_...'

Dixie stood at Dr. Brackett's right arm as they listened intently for Roy's update.

' _Pulse is 76, B.P. is 100/70, respiration's 16 with mild congestion. The injury has been cleaned and wrapped. Victim is slipping in and out of consciousness but isn't complaining of pain. Request permission to start I.V._ '

"Affirmative 51. Start an I.V. of D5W with lactated-ringers. Start victim on oxygen, two liters to start with. Advise against anti-shock trousers at this point in time, apply if the B.P. continues to drop. 51, is the ambulance at the scene?"

' _Negative Rampart._ '

"10-4 51, transport as soon as possible."

' _10-4._ '

"Dix," Dr. Brackett looked to the experienced nurse as his side. "prep exam room 1. I want a unit of blood on standby as well."

"Right away Kel, but with the blood supply still low I can't make any guarantees."

"Thanks for the reminder." He slapped the top of the desk in mild frustration. "I'm going to check in with Joe. Let me know if 51 has an update."

"You can count on it."

* * *

Roy started the I.V. on Johnny and taped the tube to his arm. After he slipped the oxygen mask over Johnny's nose and mouth he kneeled next to his partner and patted his shoulder. "Johnny, you still awake?"

Coughing again, much harder than before, Johnny partially opened his glazed eyes. "Kind of... I heard Dr. Brackett say no to the anti-shock trousers. That's good."

"Yeah. Guess you look worse than you feel."

"Then I must look really terrible."

Roy grinned. "Ambulance is on the way. No E.T.A., though."

"That's okay. I'm in no hurry." He opened his eyes a little wider. "How's Jimmy? Is he...?"

"He's fine. Scared but fine! Cindy, I mean... his _mom_ , is holding him."

"Good. How about you?"

"Me? Aside from getting knocked down I'm fine. You're the one who-"

The sound of an approaching siren caught Roy's ear. Standing up he looked toward the location of the sound and saw a police car driving up and pulling over next to the Squad.

"Ambulance?" Johnny asked, already knowing that it wasn't.

"No. It's Vince." Roy responded a little disappointed. "Guess back-up finally arrived!"

"Nice timing..." Johnny remarked with a slight grin.

Vince Howard, a local police officer and familiar face to Station 51, took in the scene of the collapsed house and downed paramedic with precision and calmness. "Roy, Johnny." He strolled to the other side of the Squad and looked at the duo. "What happened here? Anyone else hurt?"

"No." Roy confirmed with mild relief. "But Mrs. Cindy Bothwell, and her son over there, need shelter. That was their home."

Vince shut his eyes and shook his head. "Damn shame. This whole city is falling apart. Don't worry fellas, I'll take them downtown after the scene's been cleared."

"Thanks Vince. How bad-"

The all too haunting sensation of the earth shaking beneath their feet returned. The sounds of car horns blaring, people screaming, rubble shifting and glass breaking echoed through the neighborhood. At the edge of a curb a large tree loomed over the street, one if its largest branches snapped free from the tree and landed with a heavy 'thud' across the same street.

Vince had protectively wrapped his arms around both Cindy and Jimmy in an effort to keep them safe, or at the very least make them feel safe, during the aftershock. Roy has dropped down to his knees and stayed at Johnny's side on the ground.

The shaking stopped and all was eerily quiet, but only for a fleeting moment.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	4. Complicated

The city was blanketed in an eerie calm as the Earth settled. In the distant a wave of panicking cries and car horns replaced the silence with a frantic ambiance. Several power lines had been downed in the aftershock, the poles weakened during the initial earthquake. Houses that had survived the quake relatively intact only hours before were now showing signs of external damage. Broken windows, loosened siding and shingles littered the properties of most of the houses in the neighborhood.

"You okay, Johnny?" Roy asked as he slowly got to his feet. He silently surveyed the additional destruction to the city as a result of the aftershock.

"Fine... How about you?"

"I'm good." Roy looked over to see Vince helping Cindy back to her feet. "Vince, you guys alright?"

"We're good." Vince confirmed. "Take care of your partner, I'll take care of these two."

"Right." Roy kneeled back down and checked Johnny's I.V. under the turnout coat. "Man, I'm kind of glad we weren't on the road when that aftershock hit."

"I know what you mean." Johnny was feeling a little stronger thanks to the sudden adrenaline rush, courtesy of the aftershock. "Hate to be at Rampart right now..."

"Yeah, I know..."

* * *

Dixie was vaguely aware of someone holding her up from the cold floor in their arms. A warm hand gently patted the side of her face as a familiar voice called her name.

"Dixie? Open your eyes."

"Kel?" Her blue eyes fluttered open as she became aware of a sharp pain in her head. "What happened?"

"Aftershock, I think. You took a fall and bumped your head on the desk."

She put her hand to her head and felt the warm, sticky blood. Dr. Brackett pulled her hand away. "Let's get you cleaned up." Scooping her up into his arms he easily carried her into exam room 1.

Dr. Early and Dr. Morton had also been shaken by the aftershock, and were treating injuries in the same exam room.

"Joe, Mike, you guys alright?"

Dr. Morton was sitting on the exam table while Dr. Early carefully removed glass shards from Mike's hand. "Yeah, for the most part. You?"

"I'm okay. Dixie took a header though." He answered as he helped her to sit on the exam table next to Mike. "What happened here?"

"I got knocked off my feet, put my hand through the x-ray light box in exam room four."

Dr. Early finished removing the glass. "Sorry Mike, I'm going to have to put in stitches."

"I figured as much."

"Which also means you're going to have sit out for a while. We can't risk you getting any kind of contaminate in your hand."

"Okay, I won't do anything hands on, but I am going continue triage."

Dr. Brackett took out his penlight to check Dixie's eyes. "Well Dix, looks like you and Mike are going to be handling triage together."

"Concussion?" Dixie asked, her head really beginning to hurt.

"Doesn't look like it, but with everything going haywire today I'd prefer you taking it easy."

The door burst open suddenly as nurse Carol entered the room. "Doctors, there's a problem in the waiting room!"

Dr. Brackett made his way toward the door. "I'll go Joe, you stay here and patch them up."

Following Carol into the waiting room Dr. Brackett was greeted by a very angry man yelling at the already startled nursing staff. "I NEED A DOCTOR. NOW."

"I'm a doctor!" Dr. Brackett announced as took control of the situation. He placed himself between the man and Carol in an assertive and protective manner. "What's the problem?"

"My friend! THAT'S the problem!" The man declared. He was easily over six foot tall and very physically fit. His eyes were steel gray and mean. Sweat was running down the man's reddening face. "Do your JOB."

"Alright, just settle down. Where is your friend?"

"Outside. In the car."

"Show me."

The man led Dr. Brackett outside into the parking lot. A large, rusted pick-up truck with flecks of its red paint missing was still running as it sat parked awkwardly in a spot. A man, just a large as his friend was slumped over in the passenger seat. Blood was running out of his ears and there was a massive wound to the back of his skull.

"What happened?" Dr. Brackett asked as he opened the door and used his stethoscope and penlight to examine the injured man.

"A metal beam fell. Struck him in the head."

After examining the man's eyes Dr. Brackett checked and double checked the man for a pulse. "How long ago?"

"Maybe an hour. What's it to you?"

"Why'd you take so long to get him help?"

"Why do you care?! Just help him!"

"I can't." Dr. Brackett climbed out of the truck. "He's dead. I'm sorry."

"No, no he's not! Help him!"

"There's nothing I can do! He's gone. I'm sorry."

"Bull..." The man pulled a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at Dr. Brackett. "You just don't care! I'm going to MAKE you care..."

Dr. Brackett put his hands up in the air in a submissive stance. "Look... He's brain dead. He's lost too much blood, he's been without oxygen, there's no sign of neurological activity."

"You didn't do ANYTHING. You didn't even get him inside the hospital! You just don't want to help him!"

"That's not true! I help everyone that can be helped. This man can't be helped."

The man pulled back the lever on the gun. "Let's see if anyone can help you..."

Dr. Brackett prepared for the sound of the gunshot and the searing pain of the bullet tearing through his body. But the only sound he heard was an abrupt tackle.

"GET OFF ME!" From behind the gunman had been tackled to the ground by Mike Stoker.

Instinctively Dr. Brackett kicked the gun away from the attackers hand and helped Mike pin the crazed man to the ground. Hospital security had been informed about the situation, but were unaware of the gun. They arrived after the gunman had been subdued and proceeded to restrain the angry man on Mike and Dr. Brackett's behalf.

Dr. Brackett wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. "I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah. Well, at least better enough to take down one nut-job today."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't ask me to do that again."

Dr. Brackett put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "C'mon, we need to get back in there and help everyone else."

"Right behind ya'."

* * *

The ambulance finally arrived at the scene, ready to take Johnny to Rampart. Thanks to all the debris on the roads the ambulance had to find alternative and thus longer route to the address.

"Your ride's here." Roy joked. "C'mon, let's get you off the ground."

"Yeah, before it starts moving again!"

Vince walked over to the paramedics hastily. "Hey, you two be careful once you get there. Just got word over the radio that some gunman showed up at the hospital and threatened a doctor."

"Is everyone okay?" Roy didn't want to hear that.

"Yeah. The man's been taken into custody. Just, keep an eye out."

"Right. Thanks Vince. Take care, and take of them, too."

"Will do."

The two ambulance attendants wheeled the gurney over to where Johnny was laying. "Sorry about the delay..."

Johnny spoke up somewhat enthusiastically. "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy to be out of that house." His cough had returned, the oxygen was no longer keeping it at bay.

Carefully Johnny was loaded onto the gurney and wheeled to the ambulance and placed in the back. Roy gathered the necessary equipment and loaded it into the ambulance alongside himself and Johnny.

"Oh, Vince! Could you have someone bring the Squad to Rampart for us?"

"No problem." He waved from his patrol car. "Be there in an hour!"

Roy closed the doors on the ambulance and sat on the bench next to the gurney. He sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his weary blue eyes. His mind was racing. His partner had been injured, he couldn't make any contact with his family and now the hospital itself was in chaos with earthquake victims and irrational casualties.

"Things just keep getting better and better..."

Johnny coughed again, harder than before. He protectively wrapped his arm around his ribs as he winced. "Ow..."

"Johnny?" Roy grabbed the stethoscope and listened to Johnny's chest. "How's your breathing?"

"Not bad." He answered through gritted teeth. "Just sore, and I'm feeling tired again..."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	5. Time

The ambulance ride was slow and tedious as many of the most direct routes to Rampart had been cut off by downed trees or other forms of destruction. Roy pressed his fingers against Johnny's wrist to check his pulse, worried that something could wrong before they arrived at the hospital. Johnny had suffered blood loss at the scene and the delayed arrival of the ambulance could cause further complications.

"Pulse is a little fast." Roy confirmed as he pumped the B.P. cuff on Johnny's arm. "But your B.P. is still low..."

"But it hasn't dropped, right?"

"Yeah, same as before."

Johnny took in a deep pained breath and released it slowly. "That's good."

Roy immediately noticed his partner's discomfort. "Hey, what's going on? Are you in pain?"

"N-no... Just a little hard to... take a breath."

Roy's eyes widened as he realized that Johnny's paled complexion appeared mildly cyanotic. "I'm going to listen to your chest again, alright?"

"Yeah. Do what you need to do."

' _Johnny usually isn't this cooperative_...' Roy thought to himself. ' _I hope I'm wrong_.'

"Johnny, I'm going to hook you up to the cardiac monitor, just to be safe..."

* * *

With the crazed gunman in custody and his unfortunately departed friend taken care of, things at the hospital were finally showing signs of normalcy. The phone lines had been restored which helped end confusion. Loved ones were finally able to locate each other and rest a little easier and the victims with lesser injuries had been treated and were not reunited with their family and friends.

"I'm fine Dix, I promise!" Dr. Brackett was sitting in the doctor's lounge trying to wrap his head around the very bizarre events of the day. "He never laid a hand on me, I'm okay."

"You're sure?" Dixie was sitting next to him, a fresh bandage over the cut on her forehead. "I mean, the man pulled a _gun_ on you!"

"I know, I know... Believe me, I know." He sighed heavily. "I'm just glad Stoker was here. How'd he even know what was going on?"

"Carol told me that Stoker heard the commotion in the waiting room while resting in one of the exam rooms. He went out to see if he could help and she told him about that thug who took you out into the parking lot."

Dr. Brackett just rubbed his tired eyes. "Think Stoker would consider signing up for paramedic training? I think we'd all feel a little safer with him around."

"Kel, don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not trying to change the subject, I'm just trying to lighten it up!"

"Funny." Dixie crossed her arms. "Kel, we're all at our limits today. If you need some time to... You know, rest..."

"Dixie," He put his hand on her arms. "I'm more alert and energized than ever before! After today is over I'm going to spend a nice long weekend at the beach."

"Sounds wonderful."

Dr. Morton pushed the door to the doctor's lounge open in a slight huff. "Kel, 51's on the line, it sounds like Gage is in trouble!"

Without hesitation Dr. Brackett got up from the table and followed Dr. Morton into the bay station where Dr. Early was already handling the line from Roy.

"What are his vitals, 51?"

' _Rampart the vitals are: pulse 92, B.P. 110/70, respiration's 24; rapid and shallow. There's diminished breaths sounds in the right lung. Victim is conscious and coherent_.'

"Joe?" Dr. Brackett approached his colleague after listening to the call. "Pneumothorax?"

"Sounds like it." Dr. Early confirmed quickly before giving instructions to Roy. "51, this appears to be a collapsed lung, increase oxygen flow to 2.5 liters. Do you have an E.T.A.?"

' _Negative Rampart. No E.T.A. available_.'

"10-4, get him in here fast. Update if there's any change."

' _10-4_.'

Dr. Early turned to face Dr. Brackett. "I don't like it. It's been almost an hour since the Code-I was reported, twenty minutes since it was confirmed. If this is a collapsed lung then Johnny could be in serious trouble."

"Good thing he has such a great partner." Dr. Brackett quipped, still a little anxious and trying to lighten the day's overall heavy mood. "We'll have exam room one set up."

"Good idea."

Dr. Morton spoke up. "The waiting room has been pretty much taken care of. The only patients left need a few stitches or broken bones set. I can handle them."

"Thanks Mike." Dr. Early put his hand on his colleague's shoulder.

Dixie cleared her throat. "Well, you're all crazy if you think I'm going to sit this one out. Johnny _is_ our star patient, after all."

* * *

Obeying Dr. Early's instructions Roy adjusted the flow of oxygen. Johnny's complexion began pinking up to a healthier shade, but he still wasn't out of the woods.

Roy listened to Johnny's chest again while successfully masking his concern. "How do you feel?"

"Like... like someone stabbed me..." Johnny winced again, still trying to take a full breath while enduring the pain. "I overheard the call... Collapsed lung."

"Take it easy, partner. You've survived worse."

"Yeah... Hit and run... Snake bite... Bad dates..."

Roy laughed a little at that last comment. "I think your bad dates hurt _me_ more than they do _you_!"

Johnny tried to laugh but coughed instead.

"Easy. Deep, slow breaths." Roy checked his watch, they've been riding in the ambulance for almost ten minutes now, and he knew they were only half way to the hospital.

Johnny started coughing harder and his complexion quickly turned a ghastly shade of blue. The cardiac monitor showed a rapidly increasing heart rate.

"Johnny?" Roy pressed the bell of the stethoscope against his partner's chest again. "No breath sounds on the right!"

Coughing even harder blood splattered against the interior of the oxygen mask.

Roy quickly reestablished the line to Rampart while keeping one hand on Johnny's chest to count his breaths. "Rampart this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

' _Go ahead 51_.' Dr. Brackett's voice answered from the other end.

"Rampart patient has coughed up blood; confirmed hemoptysis. No breath sounds from the right lung, patient is suffering from increasing cyanosis."

' _51, start_ -'

"Stand by Rampart!" Roy cut off Dr. Brackett midsentence. "Respiratory arrest!" He turned his attention to the ambulance driver. "Pull over!"

As the ambulance pulled to the side of the road Roy prepared to insert an esophageal airway. All the while he could hear Dr. Brackett, still on the end of the line, instructing him to do just that.

Johnny had thankfully lost consciousness and would unaware of the seemingly aggressive action that is inserting the tube. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves and his hands, Roy carefully inserted the semi-flexible tube down his partner's throat. Satisfied that the tube was positioned properly Roy attached the ambubag and began manually pumping oxygen into his Johnny's starved lungs.

Using one hand to pump the bag and the other hand to feel for a rising and falling chest, Roy watched as Johnny's cyanosis began diminishing.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. Successful airway established, victim's complexion and heart rate are improving."

' _10-4 51, get him in here, A.S.A.P_.!'

"10-4."

' _And 51, good work_.'

"Okay... let's go!" Roy addressed the driver again. "Come on Johnny, if there was ever a time I wanted you to _actually be stubborn_ , it's now!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	6. Give and Take

Breath by forced, artificial breath, Roy watched Johnny's broken chest struggle to rise and fall with each pump of the desperately needed oxygen. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion as Roy fought to keep his partner breathing. As the ambulance turned and swayed through the desolated and vacated streets Roy felt his stomach tighten and his ears started ringing, drowning out the sound of the blaring siren overhead.

The longer it took to arrive at Rampart, the closer Johnny slipped toward death.

Mercifully the ambulance slowed as it finally turned into the drive of the hospital. Backing up to the emergency doors Roy flinched as the rear doors of the ambulance were pulled open from the outside. Doctor's Brackett and Early were already waiting outside the hospital.

"Vitals unchanged," Roy announced as he continued pumping oxygen. The ambulance attendants lowered the gurney out of the ambulance and onto the paved parking lot. "he's still not breathing on his own."

Dr. Brackett took the stethoscope from around his neck and listened to Johnny's chest for himself, while Dr. Early used his penlight to check Johnny's pupils.

Looking toward the door Dr. Brackett took charge. "Let's get him into room one, now!"

The orderlies wheeled the gurney into the hospital with Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early walking alongside it. Roy was still pumping the oxygen, his body now working on 'autopilot' as the day's hectic events were finally wearing down his mental and emotional reserves.

Dixie was waiting inside the exam room when the gurney was wheeled in. Johnny was carefully lifted from the gurney and transferred to the exam table by the two orderlies, all the while Roy and Dr. Brackett hovered over their downed friend and colleague.

"Joe," Dr. Brackett continued to intently listen to Johnny's chest. "we're going to need to insert a chest tube to re-inflate his lung. No time for x-rays."

"Agreed." Dr. Early had finished hooking the respirator the esophageal airway already in place. "Ready to go."

"Right. Let's get started."

Dixie wheeled the small tray table with the prepared chest tube, scalpel and iodine over to the exam table. Nurse Carol assisted both doctors with applying fresh, sterile gloves before beginning the procedure.

Standing with his back against the wall, Roy just watched as his best friend laid helpless and unconscious on the table before him. Dixie approached Roy and pulled on his arm. "Come on, let's talk."

"What? I can't leave Johnny-"

"You're not leaving him, you're just going next door for a few minutes." She insisted warmly as she finally managed to coax him toward the door. "I want you to sit down before you fall down. I don't need another firefighter babysit!"

"But, I-"

"Come on."

Reluctantly Roy slipped out of the exam room and allowed Dixie to lead him to the doctor's lounge. Mike Stoker was already in the lounge and talking to Captain Stanley on the phone mounted on the wall.

Mike looked toward his crew member and addressed him softly. "Roy, I heard about Johnny. Is he...?" Mike asked in a masterfully calmed tone as he covered the phone with his hand.

"I don't know." Roy admitted sadly, feeling useless. "They're preparing to insert a chest tube. They need to re-inflate his lung."

Dixie had poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Roy. "Now, tell me everything that's happened today."

"Where do I begin?" Roy replied as he started blankly at the offered coffee.

Mike wrapped up his conversation with the Captain and handed the phone to Roy. "Roy, the phone lines are up. JoAnne already called the station looking for you!"

Roy practically knocked over the table as he stood up to grab the phone. He hugged the wall as he dialed his home phone number, silently praying that the lines would stay active and JoAnne would answer.

Mike quietly took a seat at the table across from Dixie. "How're you holding up, Miss McCall?"

"I'm okay." She answered as she pressed her fingers to her bandaged forehead. "A little sore, but nothing a few aspirin can't take care of. How about you?"

"I feel fine. Well, mostly. I do feel kind of guilty spending time at the hospital instead of helping the crew."

"Mike, you collapsed from heat exhaustion and took down a gunman, I think they'll forgive you for not driving the engine today." She smiled playfully, hoping to get a smirk from the relatively quiet firefighter. "Sometimes you firefighters are so sensitive!"

* * *

Dr. Brackett had swabbed iodine over Johnny's now exposed rib cage. "Scalpel."

Carol handed him the requested item.

Using controlled, precise pressure Dr. Brackett created an incision along Johnny's rib cage. After using his finger to ensure that the incision was ideal he was ready for the next step. "Chest tube."

Again Carol handed him the tube.

"Alright, now Johnny we need you to do your share of the work and start breathing again..."

Dr. Early was watching the cardiac monitor while listening to Johnny's chest for himself. "Breath sounds are weak, but returning on the right. Good work, doctor."

"Yeah, good work. Let's just hope there's no other internal damage to complicate things further."

* * *

Roy took a deep breath and hung up the phone, finally relieved to have heard from his wife. "JoAnne and the kids are okay! No one's hurt." He walked back to the table while rubbing at his tired eyes. "She's going to pack up and take the kids to her mother's house until the power comes back. Which could be a while..."

Dixie put her hand on Roy's arm. "Did your place get hit?"

"Not really. A cracked window in the kitchen a few loose tree branches. But a tree took out the transformer on a power pole, knocking out power for three blocks."

Mike sighed a little, feeling relieved on Roy's behalf. "Cap said half the city is without power. They finally got back to the station about ten minutes ago and have been cleaning up ever since."

"They're not _out_?"

"Chief McConike has ordered a rotating shift for the day. We're off for the moment and C-shift is on. That way we don't _all_ drop from fatigue."

"Good idea, I think we could all use a break." He sighed wearily.

"Roy," Dixie tightened her grip on his arm. "please don't blame yourself. You didn't make that house collapse, _and_ you got Johnny back out as soon as you could."

"I know, but, it took so long for the ambulance to arrive... I should've recognized it, I should've seen the signs!"

"And even if you did you _still_ would've had to wait for the ambulance! You're not responsible for what happened to him."

"But I _am_ responsible for him. He's my partner and my best friend." He stood up from the table and walked toward the door. "If something happens to him, it's... on me..." He stopped short at the door and braced himself against the wall with his hand.

"Roy?" Dixie's instincts as a nurse kicked in, full swing. "What's wrong?"

"Dizzy. I'm... dizzy." Before he could say another word his eyes rolled back in his head and legs buckled.

Moving quickly Mike managed to catch Roy before his head hit the hard floor. "What happened? He was just fine!"

Dixie pressed her fingers against Roy's neck. "I'm not sure," she pulled the door to the lounge open. "hey, we need a gurney in here!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	7. Hang On

Kneeling on the cold floor of the doctor's lounge Mike Stoker supported his downed crew member, while Dixie monitored Roy's pulse and respiration with her hands. The hospital seemed unnaturally quiet as they waited for only a few seconds before assistance arrived.

"Easy, watch his head." Dixie instructed as two orderlies stopped at the doctor's lounge with the requested gurney. "On the count of three: One, two, three!"

Mike aided the two orderlies with lifting Roy from the hard ground and onto the gurney.

Dixie continued to hover over Roy, trying to find a reason for his sudden collapse. "Take him into two, I'll find Dr. Early." Dixie ordered as Roy was wheeled away into the directed room.

"Miss McCall?" Mike addressed the nurse quietly, keeping calm despite his mounting concern. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so, Mike, but I don't even know what's wrong with him. Yet."

"I'll call the station, they should know what's going on. And JoAnne..."

Dixie put her hand on Mike's arm in a sympathetic, if not empathetic, gesture before heading to exam room one where she had last seen Dr. Early.

* * *

Inside exam room one both Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett were carefully observing Johnny's cardiac activity after having the chest tube inserted. The monitor showed a slightly elevated but stable heart rate on the display. The respirator pumped at a consistent pace to keep oxygen flowing into Johnny's lungs until the downed man was strong enough to breathe on his own once more.

"Vitals are holding, Kel. They're weak but stable."

Dr. Brackett agreed with his colleague's assessment, though he wasn't thrilled. "I don't it, Joe. I don't think he's anywhere near being out of the woods yet. Where's x-ray?"

"In exam room three. Just a broken leg, it shouldn't be too much longer."

The door opened and Dixie walked in. "Joe, we have a problem in exam room two. Roy's collapsed."

"Roy?" Dr. Early's eyes widened with surprise at the revelation. "What happened?" He asked as he followed Dixie into the neighboring exam room.

"I'm not sure. He was talking when he suddenly got dizzy and collapsed." She answered as she pushed the door open.

Walking into the exam room Dr. Early immediately used his penlight to check Roy's eyes. "Did he strike his head when he fell, just now?"

"No, Mike Stoker caught him."

Dr. Early clicked off his penlight and lifted Roy's hand to count his radial pulse. "Did he say anything or exhibit any symptoms before he collapsed?"

"He said he was dizzy just seconds before he went down. He was walking toward the door of the lounge, got dizzy and fell."

"Pulse and respiration is normal. But his pupils are slightly dilated." Gently Dr. Early checked Roy's head for any sign of external injury or bleeding. "No bumps or swelling on the back of his head." Clicking on the penlight again he began checking Roy's ears and nose for blood. "No bleeding either."

"I'll have x-ray called."

"No need. They're right next door, or at least they should be by now. I'd also like to run a blood test just to be sure nothing toxic has entered his system."

"Then I'll stop by next door and let Kel know what's happening."

* * *

Dr. Brackett, who was now joined by Dr. Morton, were waiting outside the exam room while x-ray took films of Johnny's broken body. Both doctors looked exhausted; physically and mentally drained by the days frantic and traumatic events.

"Kel," Dixie walked over to her colleagues. "we're going to need x-ray."

"How's Roy?" Dr. Brackett asked sincerely. "He seemed fine when he came in with Johnny. Concussion?"

Dixie shook her head. "We don't know. There's no sign of injury but his pupils are slightly dilated."

"Strange."

The door to the exam room opened and the x-ray technicians walked out, wheeling the portable machine with them. "Gentlemen, come this way." Dixie directed the technicians next door.

Dr. Morton sighed. "Let's see how Johnny's holding up."

Returning to their patient's side was always a grim experience for the seasoned doctors. It was their job, their passion to heal wounds and treat the sick. Seeing a friend and colleague admitted as a patient was always a humbling and frightening moment, as it reminded them that despite their skill, training and dedication they weren't miracle workers.

Johnny was laying still as death, unable to breathe on his own. The chest tube had drained the excess air that was putting pressure on his lung, but the swelling from his damaged rib cage was hindering his own natural breathing responses.

Dr. Brackett re-checked Johnny's eyes with his penlight. "I don't like it Mike. Pupillary response is sluggish and he's still mildly cyanotic."

Dr. Morton's gut instincts as a doctor told him that Dr. Brackett was right to be worried. "His B.P. is still low, too. Kel, I think he's bleeding internally."

"I think you're right. But exactly _where_ he's bleeding is the big question."

"X-ray should be able to tell us-" Dr. Morton stopped himself short when Johnny's body suddenly went rigid, his already pale and blue face turning an ever sicking shade of grey. "Kel!"

Looking at the cardiac monitor they saw that Johnny's heart rate was spiking as he struggled for breath.

"Respiratory arrest!" Dr. Brackett replaced his stethoscope to listen to Johnny's chest. "No breath sounds on the right."

Dr. Morton examined the chest tube and found that the once clear tube was now clogged with blood. "Kel, obstruction in the chest tube."

Dr. Brackett felt his own heart skip a beat when he realized that their diagnosis was correct: internal bleeding. "Replace the tube and call O.R., we need to find the source of the bleed. Fast!"

"I'm on it!"

"C'mon Johnny, don't stop fighting now." Dr. Brackett encouraged as he administered a dose of epinephrine in an attempt to dilate his bronchial tubes and force more oxygen into his starved, struggling lungs. "Just hold on a little longer..."

* * *

"Joe," Dixie was still hovering over Roy when she saw his eyelids start to flutter. "I think he's waking up."

Dr. Early put aside the medical chart he had been reviewing and stood over his patient. "Roy, can you hear me?"

Slowly Roy's blue eyes opened. He blinked a few times to try and clear his blurry vision, but he could barely focus his eyes. "Dr. Early?"

"That's right. Here." He picked up Roy's hands and held them in his own. "I want you to squeeze my hands as hard as you can. Left and right."

Roy did as he was instructed, a little confused about what happened and where he was. "Doc, where am I?"

"Exam room two. You collapsed in the doctor's lounge about five minutes ago."

"I... what? But, I'm not..."

"Take it easy Roy, today has been chaotic for all of us. Now, think back to your last call. Did you fall and strike your head? Were you hit by any debris when the house collapsed? Can you think of anything that might've caused this?"

"N-no, I can't..." He put his hand over his eyes to try and block out the intense overhead light. "Man, my head's killing me..."

"Try to focus Roy. Did you fall at the scene?"

"No. I was knocked back when the house... You know, a shockwave."

"But you didn't strike your head?"

"I don't think I did. If I _did_ hit my head I don't remember..."

"Okay, just take it easy. I'm going to get an x-ray of your skull just to be safe."

The door opened and Nurse Carol walked into the room. She approached Dixie and whispered something into her ear; something that made Dixie pale. "Okay, thank you for telling me."

Carol left quickly but discreetly, leaving the trio alone in the exam room once more.

Dixie grimaced. "Joe, I need to speak to you. Outside."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	8. Patience and Recovery

Despite his pounding headache and mild confusion Roy could tell by Dixie's reaction that something terrible had happened. Something with Johnny. As much as he wanted her to stay in the room as she informed Dr. Early on what news Nurse Carol had shared with her, he knew that hearing any news about Johnny's condition worsening would be too much for him to bear. The guilt would tear him apart.

Dixie put her hand on Roy's arm. "We'll only be a moment Roy."

Roy nodded weakly to acknowledge her. He was convinced that if he tried to speak he'd end up screaming instead.

"Joe," Dixie steadied her voice as she stood with Dr. Early outside the exam room. "Johnny's suffering from internal bleeding."

"Damn..." It was then Dr. Early understood Dixie's reluctance to speak in front of Roy. "Kel and Mike with him?"

"Yeah, they're taking him in to the O.R. now."

"Alright, thanks Dix. I'll let Roy know what's going on."

"Joe, does he have to know right now? You know how close those two are, when one gets hurt the other blames themself."

"I know. Telling Roy will overwhelm him with needless guilt, but not telling him is cruel. Don't worry about it Dix."

"Okay."

Dr. Early returned to the exam room where Roy was still laying in wait. He had closed his eyes to keep the bright overhead lights from aggravating his headache further, but he was still fully conscious and aware of everything and everyone around him.

"Roy?"

"Doc." Roy slowly opened his blue eyes. "It's about Johnny. Isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Early pulled up a stool and sat next to Roy so he was nearly eye level with the concerned paramedic.

"How bad?"

Sighing Dr. Early prepared for the honest answer. "Bad. He's bleeding internally."

Roy closed his eyes tight and turned his head away. "It's my fault, I should've seen it! I was with him the whole time, why didn't I-"

"Roy, stop." Dr. Early put his hand on Roy's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone, especially not your partner."

"Why didn't I see it? I could've-"

"What? Picked him up and carried him to the hospital? Roy, you two were cut off from the ambulance because of an earthquake. A natural disaster. You can't control nature, let alone stop it. Same with the house when it collapsed."

"I know..." Roy understood on a logical level that everything that had happened was out of his control, but on his emotional level he couldn't help but feel immense guilt for the current fate of Johnny. "I just... He needs to pull through."

"And he will. He's strong. How many times has he defied the odds?"

"That's just the problem, Doc, you can only defy so much for so long."

"Don't think like that. And it's going to sound like a selfish request, but right now you need to focus on you. You're injured and may be suffering from an undiagnosed concussion. We're going to get some x-rays to confirm, now, be still and try to relax."

* * *

"Are we ready to begin?" Dr. Brackett asked as the O.R. staff gathered.

"Ready." Dr. Morton confirmed, mindful of his injured hand. "One extra hand is better than none."

Carol walked into the room, fully prepared for surgery, with Johnny's recently developed x-rays in an envelope in her hand. "The x-rays are ready." She slipped the dark films from the envelope and against the light box and turned it on.

Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton examined the chest x-rays, taking note of all the visible damage.

"Look there, Mike. Two fractured ribs on the left and three on the right."

"And there, one rib has broken and punctured his right lung."

"There's the source of the bleeding. Let's get it patched up." Dr. Brackett looked down at Johnny's pale face, then at the cardiac monitor displaying Johnny's heart rate. "Carol, we're going to need blood."

"I'll do my best doctor, but our reserves are still dangerously low."

"And he's dangerously close to bleeding out."

"Yes, doctor." She acknowledged the order and left the O.R.

"Let's begin." Dr. Brackett continued. "Scalpel."

"Scalpel." Mike replied as he handed Dr. Brackett the requested tool.

* * *

Dixie was sitting in the exam room with her hand on Roy's arm, while Dr. Early checked Roy's skull x-rays.

"How's your head?" She asked empathetically.

"Throbbing."

"I know how you feel," she admitted as she checked the bandage on her forehead. "I'll get you some aspirin from my private stash."

"Thanks Dix." Roy grinned a little.

Dr. Early finished examining the x-rays and walked back over to Roy. "Well, you lucked out Roy. No fractures."

"So am I cleared for duty?"

"Not just yet. I'm waiting for your blood test to come back."

"If I'm not concussed then when does my head hurt so bad?"

"My guess is you're suffering from exhaustion. Possibly low blood sugar. We'll see what your blood work says and go from there."

There was a soft knock on the closed exam room door as it was pushed open. Mike Stoker was on the other side. "Hi, is it okay for a visitor?"

"Always." Roy answered, his voice heavy with emotional fatigue.

Mike pushed the door open fully and in walked JoAnne.

"JoAnne!" Roy sat up quickly and immediately regretted it.

"Easy," Dr. Early put his hands on Roy's shoulders and guided him back down against the table. "rest. I don't want you passing out."

Dixie smiled as she headed toward the door. "I'll go get the aspirin."

Dr. Early took her cue and followed, giving Roy and JoAnne some privacy.

Mike stood quietly in the hallway, anxious to get an update on both Johnny and Roy's conditions. "Miss McCall, how're they doing?"

"Well, Roy escaped a concussion which is good, but exactly why he collapsed hasn't been discovered yet. Which is not so good."

"And Johnny?"

Dr. Early decided to answer the uncomfortable question on her behalf. "He's in surgery, right now. Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton are taking care of him."

"Surgery? For what?"

"Internal bleeding."

Mike just stood in statuesque silence as the information slowly sank in. "Is there anything anyone can do?"

Dixie's eyes lit up a little. "Actually, yeah. There might be something you can help us with."

* * *

"Suction." Dr. Brackett ordered as he exposed the broken rib and punctured lung.

Dr. Morton quickly did as he was instructed, all the while carefully watching Johnny's vitals.

"Where's that blood?"

As is on cue Carol returned to the O.R. with a single unit of blood in her hand. "I'm sorry doctor, this is all we have for now."

"Alright, that'll have to do. Nurse find some plasma and have it on stand by. If anything it'll keep his blood volume up until we get our blood supply restocked."

"Right away."

"Kel, I can see the puncture." Dr. Morton keenly observed the bleeding wound as he suctioned away the blood.

"Suture ready?"

"Ready."

"Good, at least one thing is going right."

* * *

"Roy?" Dixie returned to the exam room where he was resting. JoAnne was holding his hand tightly. "I've brought you some aspirin."

"Thanks Dixie. Any word on Johnny?"

"Punctured lung. Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton are repairing it as we speak."

"He didn't suffer from any other internal injuries? He's okay?"

"Looks like it. A few bruises and fracture ribs are the remaining injuries, aside from the laceration in his leg, but those will heal on their own with time." She patted Roy's arm. "Now, you need to focus on you. How's your head?"

"Still hurts like hell, but, compared to how it was..."

"Right. JoAnne how're you holding up?"

"I'm okay," she answered with a sincere smile. "still shaking a little but I'm okay. I think the kids were less frightened than I was!"

Roy squeezed her hand tighter.

"Where are Chris and Jenny, anyway?"

"With my mother. They didn't want to stay in the city and I didn't want them staying in a house without electricity."

"As long as they're safe."

Dr. Early opened the exam room door. "Roy, JoAnne, the surgery's over. Johnny's going to be just fine."

Roy closed his eyes as he let out an emotionally heavy breath. JoAnne kept her hand with his as she used her other hand to run her fingers through his hair.

Dixie smiled and walked out of the exam room, toward Dr. Early. "I think that's the best news I've heard all day."

"Come on, let's take this moment to sit down and appreciate how close we came to a complete disaster but pulled through." He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the bay station together.

* * *

A muffled but familiar voice was calling his name. It seemed to be calling out through a heavy fog that weight down his mind. A sense of confusion surrounded him as he struggled to gain his bearings, to remember everything that happened.

Darkness, coughing, pain... A burning pain in his leg. Blood, creaking, a loud crash... The house! The house collapsed.

Light, coughing, more pain, a sense of freedom... He has been rescued. _Roy_ had rescued him. Roy! It was Roy's voice calling his name!

"Roy?" Johnny responded, his voice hoarse and nearly inaudible. "Roy, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He put his hand on Johnny's arm. "Can you feel that?"

Johnny swallowed once, trying to clear his throat of an uncomfortable dryness. "A little."

"Welcome back, partner. Take it easy, you're still pretty beat up."

Johnny forced himself to open his eyes. He was tired and felt absolutely weak. "Roy... what happened?"

"You have a large cut in you leg and you had a punctured lung. But you're going to be just fine. You were out for two whole days."

"Two days... Did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Roy smiled at the question. "Just some clean up and repairs and alot of overtime..."

"Never been so happy to be unconscious!" He joked but flinched before he could laugh. His ribs were too sore for him to laugh.

"Take it easy, you still have stitches you know. The chest tube was removed only yesterday."

"Man, now I'm REALLY glad I was unconscious..."

"Just don't do it again. You had us all scared."

"Sorry..." Johnny looked around his hospital room and saw all the flowers and cards that decorated the walls and tables. "Never knew I was so popular." He shut his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Hey wait, were you hurt?"

"No, luckily I escaped injury. Had low blood sugar, but a little rest and some orange juice took care of that."

"What about Mike?"

"He's fine. In fact, he was so fine that he managed to donate some blood and help keep you around."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, on top of the earthquake taking out houses, bridges, the power, the phone lines and creating mass panic, the hospital's blood supply was nearly tapped out from all the injuries. Fortunately Mike was here and has a compatible blood type."

"Aw man... What a day!" He tried to sit up but immediately regretted the movement. "Ow..."

"C'mon on partner, rest! Don't move."

"Can't help it. Feel a little... useless."

"You're not useless Johnny, and you never will be. You saved Jimmy and you pulled through, that's not useless."

"Yeah, as long as I don't fall any more floors..."

"If it makes you feel any better I can have you help me with repairs around the house once you're discharged."

"No thanks... So, I take it JoAnne and the kids are perfectly fine?"

"Yeah, they made it through without a scratch! We're all back together now."

"Good..." His eyes drifted closed and he relaxed a little on the bed. "That's good."

Dixie walked into the room and smiled upon seeing her two favorite paramedics talking. She nodded at Roy, letting him know that it was okay for him to leave. She'd stay with him now.

"Johnny, get some rest. I want you back on shift as soon as possible."

"Is that because you don't want to work with Brice?"

"No, it's because I don't want to work with anyone who isn't _you_." He thought about for a moment. "Especially if they're Brice!"

"I'll be back at the station before you know it. I promise." He grinned as he spoke.

Roy watched as Johnny slipped back into the blissful escape of sleep. "I'm going to hold you to it, partner."

 _ **-The End  
**_


End file.
